The Dojo
The Dojo is the Light Master‘s home, located in the middle of a lake. In the Web Series The Dojo is seen in multiple stages, usually approached by the heroes who are troubled by various problems. Stage Three Dan first reached the Dojo by falling down a waterfall as he fled from the Police; they were hunting Dan down for having killed the Drunk Man as well as unlawfully fleeing justice as a wanted criminal, and also having murdered several members of the Police when Dan destroyed a helicopter. After the Player realized Dan was outmatched by the Light Master (who the Player ordered Dan to assault for sadistic amusement), the Player chose to have Dan obey the Light Master’s request to enter his Dojo. Upon doing so, Dan and the Player see visions of the Drunk Man’s past, leading both of them to realize the error of using violence to deal with the Drunk Man (who himself was a victim of parental abuse from his father). Unfortunately, after Dan stepped outside the Dojo, the Police shot Dan with a storm of bullets for his villainous actions earlier; he died there as a result. Before the level reset, however, the Light Master managed to tell the Player how to solve his problem with the Drunk Man (explaining via button sequence). Stage Seven Josie fell down a waterfall in reach the Dojo in this stage, doing so while still traumatized by Dan’s “death” earlier. As she floated down the lake, she climbed onto the shores of the Dojo and sat down, unable to shake off the traumatic memory which haunted her since Stage Three - only now it featured Dan’s corpse being eaten by a wild dog instead of a Ninja Rebel from the Resistance. The Light Master, who was meditating at the Dojo and saw Josie in her traumatized state, decided to help her. When he approached her, the wild dog in her memory broke the third wall, and started barking at the Light Master. In response, he threatened the dog with his sword - transformed from his walking cane - and forced the dog to flee while it whimpered in defeat. Then the Light Master used his sword to poke at the bubbles which tethered Josie’s traumatic memory to her, causing the memory bubble to float off into the sky - a humorous take on “letting your problems go.” Josie was relieved to finally have some measure of control over her depression. She bowed to the Light Master as thanks; he bowed to her as a humble response. Unfortunately, as she walked away from the Dojo, she was ambushed by the Dark Master with the Light Master unaware. Later that evening, the Light Master was seen meditating at his Dojo. He then received a message on his phone; it originated from two Executives who were shocked at learning about the inhumane conditions of the peasant-powered treadmill - which Josie also ran on, having been captured by the Dark Master. The Light Master is left contemplating his next move, having learned of his dark counterpart’s actions. In the Game The Dojo is seen in the Player move-set screen within the official game, showcasing the selected character beating on some of the King’s Guards to showcase how a selected attack works - and how it could be improved. This location is also featured for a brief moment in the Fright Zone DLC; it’s one of the locations where Professor Brains created a portal to access, hoping to escape the player-controlled character and Barry Steakfries as the duo pursued the mad professor. He created another portal while at the Dojo, and escaped once more to a new location. Trivia * The true interior of the Dojo was never seen in the web series. When Dan first entered it in Stage Three, he instead saw the vision of the Drunk Man’s past. It wasn’t until the official game was released that the interior of the Dojo was revealed. Category:Dan the Man web series Category:Locations